Singing and Dancing
by HouseCity101
Summary: Zoe loves to sing. Vinnie loves to dance. These two friends will soon discover what will happen if there two talents will combine into their own love for each other! A drabble fic! Must be completed until June 8! PM requests open! Must be rated K only!
1. Singing

**Hello everyone! I glad I came back with my new email account and the Uncle Grandpa story Inner Demon being fully updated! So anyway, I'm starting a drabblefest, so please read this and read it good! I'm going to do a drabble story called "Singing and Dancing", an LPS story focusing on my favorite paring Zoe and Vinnie! The drabbles will be regular drabbles focusing on them and fantasy or daydream drabbles about** **them!**** I can also take requests on a drabble idea, but requests must only be on PMs and fanfiction members only! Sorry guests, but you can still play along! So the drabble story will be on all May long or as I call it "Mayday" until June 8, which is my birthday, and I want it to be all completed until then! So without further ado, I present you, Singing and Dancing! Let's begin :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LPS! It belongs to their rightful owners!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**Drabble One: Singing****  
**

One of the things Vinnie loved was singing, and not just any singing, it's always _Zoe's_ singing. Vinnie always loved Zoe's singing. It was like something "angelic from the heavens". He knows that no one can sing better that Zoe. No one can. Vinnie's favorite song of Zoe's is _Dance Like You Know You Can_, which is also Zoe's favorite. He would love to get into the beat and would love to dance into the song. His only wish is to dance with Zoe while she is singing her favorite song. Usually, that didn't happen…until that time happened.

There was a time when Zoe mistakenly think that her sister Gail was taken to Largest Ever Pet Shop and frantically brings the pets on a "rescue mission" to save her. Vinnie wanted to prove to Zoe that he can be brave enough to "rescue" Gail, but he and Pepper were captured and taken in. However, once all of the pets were free by Sunil and his "hypno-powers", they discovered that Gail was waiting in LPS the _whole_ time! And with that, they celebrated with Zoe's favorite song. Vinnie knows that it was his chance to dance with Zoe.

So he went to Zoe while she was singing and she stopped to look at him, smiling.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Vinnie spoke.

Zoe nodded in delight, meaning that she would.

So Vinnie and Zoe both dance and singed together, until it was over.

_I guess wishes do come true._ Vinnie thought and smiled.

**End…**

* * *

**Well that was the first drabble! The next drabble will be focused on Zoe! And remember to PM me on any requests on the story! Until then, everyone :D!**


	2. Dancing

**I'm finally back to Singing and Dancing! Now I'd discovered that I didn't have any requests for this story! And as for the non-members, please do not do any requests on the reviews or I might get in trouble with this site, so PM requests ONLY! As for the members, I need some requests for THIS story before the day of my birthday! Please, I'm counting on all of you to make this happen! And for my birthday, I'm going to re-edit Will You Go With Me as a special gift, so don't miss it :3!**

**So back to this story! Anyway, this is the second drabble of the story, focusing on Zoe and her thinking about Vinnie's dancing!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own LPS! It belongs to it's rightful owners!**

**Enjoy :D!**

**Second Drabble: Dancing  
Date: 5/12/14**

* * *

The only things Zoe didn't like about Vinnie is his _stupidity_ and his clumsy dancing. He would sometimes bump into the pets whenever he trips or falls off. Zoe would usually facepalm in disappointment. I reason Vinnie kept doing this was his _tail_. But one day, Vinnie's tail accidentally came off in an accident and started to dance better. While Zoe and Pepper where fighting about planning Penny-Ling's party, Vinnie showed them his dancing and then danced with Zoe. The dog then felt something inside her while this was going on.

So after Pepper and Zoe make up, Vinnie was able to grow back his tail and singed about him and his _new_ tail. Zoe really liked Vinnie without his tail. Without his tail, Vinnie could actually be a better dancer. And that all happened one night when a special Summer Dance was at Littlest Pet Shop. Zoe was upset that Digby didn't came, so she was forced to dance with someone else…

…or just watch the others having fun.

But the one who was having the most fun was actually Vinnie. He was dancing like he always was. Zoe wondered that if she could dance with him.

_Maybe I could just…No, No, Zoe! Just watch them enjoying themselves!_ Zoe thought. _But Vinnie is energetic so maybe…_

Zoe then walked up to Vinnie. While she was walking, she tripped on a plastic cup and was about to fall, until…

"Zoe! I got you!"

Zoe's eye's opened slowly, wondering who saved her, as it turned out to be Vinnie, looking at her. The dog blushed a little and got back up. The then looked at Vinnie again. "T-Thank you, Vinnie."

"You're welcome, Zoe! What were you doing, anyways?"

Zoe continued blushing while sweating. "I-I was wondering if you could…d-d-dance with me?"

"Sure! Just hold on a sec!" Vinnie took off his tail that made Zoe's eyes widened.

"Your tail!"

"Don't worry! It'll grow back!"

Suddenly, the music switched into a slow song.

Vinnie smiled while putting up his hand. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure." Zoe smiled back as she hold Vinnie's hand.

The two then danced slowly. The other pets can see them dancing with awe. After a minute of slow dancing, Vinnie then hold Zoe close to the floor and stared at her eyes. Zoe did the same as well and the two were about to do it…

…until they heard a record scratch.

"Sorry guys!" Blythe can be heard from behind. "The CD is jammed! Just hold on!"

When Blythe left, the pets decided to talk for a while. Zoe and Vinnie then got out of a trance and went back up.

"Aw man!" Vinnie said in disappointment. "The music's over—"

Vinnie was interrupted when he felt someone touch his hand. He looked up to see Zoe, giving him a weak smile. "But at least you were a good dancer."

Vinnie smiled back. "Yeah. I guess I was.'

**THE END**

* * *

**Wow! This was the hardest thing for me to do, but it all worked out in the end! The next drabble will be about Blythe being matchmaker, so don't miss it because it's going to be a funny one ;D! Also, remember to PM me for any requests for he drabble fic! May is nearly ending and I need some request so please help! Until then :D!**


	3. Matchmaker

**Another drabble is now here in Singing and Dancing! And it's going to be a funny one! This drabble is about Blythe, who decides to be a matchmaker to Vinnie and Zoe. She then encounters Vinnie and teases him a bit, making the gecko in a fit of rage.**

**Disclaimer: I DON't own LPS! Their rightful owners own them!**

**Enjoy :D!**

**Drabble Three: Matchmaker  
Date: 5/15/14**

Blythe knows what Vinnie is hiding. He is hiding _something_ that he won't tell the pets or Blythe about this. However, Blythe had _already_ figured it out. She usually sees Vinnie getting too close with Zoe that made the fashion designer curious, until she finally cracked the code. Blythe had decided to tell Vinnie about this soon…

One day at the pet shop, the owners were picking the pets up. Vinnie and Zoe were the only pets in here. Zoe listened to some music, while Vinnie was practicing his dancing. Unaware to the gecko, a _familiar_ someone was watching him. Blythe looked at Vinnie and then smirked a little. This was the perfect plan to tell him while Zoe was easily not hearing them with the music in her ears. When Vinnie stopped dancing, he recognized a teasing voice.

"Vinnie and Zoe sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Blythe teased as she walked up to the gecko.

"Blythe! What are you doing!?" Vinnie said while blushing a little.

Blythe then smirked. "Well I was just wondering if you have any _plans_ with Zoe?"

Vinnie blushed even madder. "W-What d-d-do you mean!?"

"Well if you have an, I-don't-know, crush on Zoe?"

Vinnie couldn't take it anymore. "Alright! I do have a crush on her!" The gecko quickly turned to Zoe, who was busy singing with the music in her ears. The coast was clear as the gecko sighed. He then faced Blythe with a glare on his face. "You promise me not to tell anyone, even Zoe! Got it!?"

Blythe then laughed. "Alright. I promise I won't tell anyone! See ya later!"

Vinnie then heard Blythe humming the song she said earlier, that made him growl. Blythe!"

**THE END**

**Ha ha! Blythe is such a tease! So that was the third drabble and still no requests yet! Please guys, give me some requests! He next drabble will be in fantasy mode called "Fantasy Mode!: The Princess and Knight"! See ya then :D!**


	4. The Princess and the Knight

**Okay, so June is near and my birthday is coming up so I got one request for the drabble fic and not any more yet! I'm REALLY not going to be mean but I need some requests! I know that you're tired or busy somewhere so I'll be patient :)!**

**For the mean time, it's time for another drabble called Fantasy Time: The Princess and the Knight! It's about Zoe and Vinnie as, you already guessed it, a princess and a knight! This is going to be a Human!AU as well, but no animal tails or half-animal stuff like that! It's just a little drabble, but it might be a story one day! But for now, enjoy this drabble!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LPS!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**Drabble Time!: The Princess and the Knight  
Date: 5/22/14  
**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far, far away. This kingdom was called the Trention Kingdom. There was a king and a queen who has a young princess named Princess Zoe Trent. Zoe was ordered by her parents to marry a rich man named Digby, who may look like a nice man on the outside, but has a dark side on the inside…

Zoe suddenly knows Digby's true nature and tries to tell her parents about him, but they don't believe her. She tries to tell the subjects if they could help her, but unfortunately, they don't fall for it. Now, Zoe was sadly all alone with nobody to help her prove that Digby is evil. But…there is one person who can help her…and that is…Vinnie Terrio.

Vinnie is a knight-in-training who dreams of becoming a full knight and protecting the kingdom from evil. He turns out to have a crush on Zoe and would one day impress her. But however, Vinnie can be very clumsy and people always say that he was dumb, but he wasn't dumb as you think. He is secretly smart and almost aware about what is going to happen. He gets lucky when he meets Zoe for the very first time…

It all started when Zoe was in her bedroom as she walked into the balcony in the night sky. She was crying about nobody believing her about Digby and wanted some help. But suddenly, she heard a loud scream coming down her way. Then, a person fell to the floor and slowly got up in pain. It turned out to be Vinnie, covered in bruises.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I'm…okay." Vinnie stopped to see the princess next to him. He quickly panicked and did his soldier pose. "Princess Zoe! I am truly sorry!"

"No, no! You don't need to do that!"

"Oh."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Vinnie Terrio! Knight-in-training!"

"Oh you! I think I heard you before, but now I finally meet you! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I accidentally fell into the catapult and went off. Long story short."

"Now how can someone do that by accident? Oh well."

"So, do you think I could…see you again?" Vinnie shuddered while blushing.

Zoe then blushed as well. "Maybe. Well, see you soon."

"Okay, Princess!" Vinnie then jumped off the balcony and put on his parachute as Zoe smiled at him.

Maybe this adventure has begun.

**THE END**

* * *

**Finally! Drabble Four is complete and it was so difficult to do this until now! Next I'm going to do Hyper Monica's PM request and I hope to have some PM requests soon before June 8! See ya then :D!**


	5. Smart

**Okay, sorry about the long hiatus but I was busy with school stuff and seeing Maleficent so I'll try to finish this story before my birthday next week. Also, I REALLY need more requests so I counting on all of you! So, I accepted a request from HyperMonica in my PM about a drabble fic with Russell and Vinnie. I'd came up with a new idea and I'll see what I can do! So, without further ado, let's get started already!**

**Disclaimer: You already know what I don't own already, okay? I only own the idea NOT LPS!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**Drabble Five: Smart  
Date: 6/2/14  
**

Russell may be the smartest pet and so-called "leader" of the pet shop, but he is also something else. He is secretly a matchmaker like Blythe and seems to match the pets in the shop. He seems to match Sunil with Pepper, but what about Zoe and Vinnie? He knows that Vinnie can be a bit dumb sometimes but he still has feelings and will always help out his friends. And Zoe can be a 'diva' sometimes, but she does care for her friends. Russell wondered if they should be together.

One day, the pets went home with their owners, leaving Zoe, Vinnie, and Russell alone in the shop. Russell studied Vinnie while he was trying to impress Zoe with his dancing, but it doesn't seem too well. Russell wondered if he could train Vinnie to become smart. While Zoe was distracted, Vinnie was pulled away by Russell and into a corner.

"Russell!?" Vinnie spoke out. "What the heck, man!?"

"Shhhhh. I want to help you." Russell smiled.

"What!?"

"I want to help you become smart!"

"And for what?"

"To help you impress Zoe!"

Vinnie thought for a minute. He could become smarter to impress Zoe, but he has other plans. He then look up at Russell. "Russell, thank you, but I don't need this. I just want to show Zoe who I really am."

Vinnie then encountered Zoe and was able to complete his dancing that made Zoe smile. Russell watched all of this and just shrugged. "Oh well. Just let them be. Now, I'll do something with Sunil and Pepper." He then walked away.

**THE END**

* * *

**Alright! That was it. HyperMonica, I hope you can appreciate this, and thank you for this request! Next, I'll do a drabble fic about Vinnie's jealousy about Digby! See ya then :D!**


	6. Jealous

**Alright! So for the rest of the week, I'll try to update the last of the drabbles and on my birthday, I'll re-type "Will You Go With Me?" as a special birthday gift for myself, and I hope you all post in some special fanfic gifts if you want! Back to the drabble fic, the next drabble will be about Vinnie's jealousy towards Digby, and wishes that he was better that him, but there will be something special for him at the end! And with that, let's begin shall we!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own LPS, blah, blah, blah! It's just for FUN! UGH!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**Drabble Six: Jealous  
Date: 6/3/14  
**

Vinnie couldn't stand Digby, just one bit. He really hated him and always wanted him to leave. Ever since he heard that Zoe fell in love with him, he was in total anger. But what does Digby has that Vinnie doesn't? Well he's athletic, handsome, and learns French. Vinnie is just skinny, not that good looking, and doesn't even learn French yet. Vinnie wished that Zoe would like him better that Digby. He just wished.

One day, Vinnie was hiding at the plastic fire hydrant and glared at Digby talking to Zoe while the purple Spaniel was laughing. Vinnie growled at Digby so much, that he could explode!

The next day, He watched Digby doing tango lessons with Zoe that made Vinnie's jaw drop with shock. How come he learns tango dancing and Vinnie doesn't? Vinnie just wanted to break something in defeat. He didn't want the other pets to see him like this so he went back to normal and walked away.

Another day was the last straw for Vinnie. Before Digby could go, Vinnie sees him giving Zoe a kiss…on the lips! That was it for Vinnie. Vinnie could feel his head exploding in total anger. He then stormed off and tried not to think about that kiss, but it didn't work.

The next day, it was Friday, in a crisp, sunny day, where Vinnie then sees Zoe with her head down. He then walked up to her.

""Zoe? What's wrong?"

"Digby…is in love…with another dog."

Vinnie's eyes widened in shock as Zoe continued. "The dog's name was Lucy and she and Digby were actually a secret couple this whole time!"

Vinnie doesn't want Zoe to be sad all day, so he decided to cheer her up.

"Zoe, the truth is, I was jealous of Digby back then. I known that he wasn't the dog you liked until you told me. But, the truth is that…I like you…a lot."

Zoe then looked at him with a weak smile and tears on her face. "Really?"

Vinnie gave out a smile. "Really."

Zoe rested her head on Vinnie's shoulder as Vinnie smiled proudly.

* * *

**THE END**

**Well that was the six drabble and I hope you all enjoyed it! Next will be another drabble about Vinnie trying to find a birthday gift for Zoe on her birthday! But it has to be on Thursday then so stick around! See you then :D!**


End file.
